New Technique
by FruityDirectioner
Summary: Harry doesn't believe Louis when he says he learned something that will blow his mind in bed. They don't even make it out of the kitchen. Horny bastards. Beware, you WILL need to masturbate afterwards. Slash, Larry Stylinson, One Direction, so on and so forth ;)


"Holy-AH! Shit!" I cursed as he licked my slit furiously, making me a writhing mess. I fisted my hands in his chestnut hair, gritting my teeth and struggling not to thrust up into his mouth. He just kept licking, going deeper into my slit until I was shaking all over. Boy was I wrong.

You are probably confused. Well, it all started about thirty minutes ago, after lunch. Louis just wouldn't give in.

"Harry, I'm telling you! This new technique will blow your fucking mind." I rolled my eyes, smirking and leaning against the counter.

"Sure it will Lou. What makes you think that this blowjob will be better than the others?" He scowled, and I crossed my arms cheekily. I was stood shirtless in the kitchen, my black fitted briefs hanging low on my waist, showing my V lines.

"Because I just know, Styles. You'll believe me tonight when you're my bitch." He smirked, and I slowly started walking towards him with a smirk of my own. He widened his eyes, his smirk leaving as I backed him against the wall.

"Your bitch, hm? And why wait till tonight?" I say, my hands on either side of his head. I lean forward, pressing my bare chest against his and slowly sliding upwards eliciting a hot gasp to escape from his lips. I bit my lip slightly to keep from gasping myself, the sensation of Louis' skin against mine turning me on immensely.

"Harry, knock off your shit. I'm h-h-ah!" He stopped mid sentence as I pulled his hips against mine, growling low in my throat. He happened to only be in boxers, so our groins had little separation as they rubbed together vigorously. I shoved my hips into him again, pinning him against the wall and grinding up and down.

"Fuck" I whispered, panting slightly as his hands pushed against my chest while my head rested on the wall beside him. He whimpered wantonly in my ear, bringing out my inner animal. I lifted his legs, wrapping them around my back and ground my crotch against his even harder, repeatedly thudding him against the wall.

"Harry!" He dug his heels into my ass, making me grind into him harder. I grit my teeth, humping him furiously into the wall.

"Ungh, fuck fuck fuck!" My breathing came in short pants, as I worked my package faster against his, both of our cocks rock hard and hot as hell. I moved him from the wall and to the floor, humping up and down like a rabbit.

"Uh! Styles, fucking hell! Take them off already! Ah, ah, uh!" He shouted again and again as I dry humped the hell out of him. I growled, working my hips fast and rolling on and off of his groin, making him grab my ass and try and pull me harder against him. We were humping so viciously now, I nearly came at how rough it was! I hissed through gritted teeth he thrust upwards against me, and I finally stopped before I came.

I didn't even have a chance to breathe before he pushed me onto my back, and slipped my barely remaining clothing off along with his.

He cast me a wicked a grin, and I raised an eyebrow, struggling not to curse him to get on with it and let me fuck his mouth already. Ever so slowly, he licked the head of my dick, circling around it. I clenched my fists at my sides, curling my toes. Suddenly he put his mouth over the top of my penis and shoved the tip of his tongue into the slit, making me arch my back off the ground at the unexpected pleasure. This brings us back to the present.

"Holy-AH! Shit!" I cursed as he licked my slit _furiously_, making me a writhing mess. I fisted my hands in his chestnut hair, gritting my teeth and struggling not to thrust up into his mouth. He just kept licking, going deeper into my slit until I was shaking all over. Boy was I wrong. I slammed my head into the tile, not even feeling the pain over the pleasure. My mouth was open, and I could feel my cheeks were red and burning hot. My hands tugging his hair had to be painful, but he didn't stop fucking licking. I was going insane. His tongue was practically inside my penis. I wrapped my legs around his shoulders, trying to gain purchase with anything I could. I rocked against his mouth and tongue, panting like a bull convulsing with pleasure.

"Louis! Fuck! I'm going to cum!" I felt my release rush to my dick, but it didn't come out.

"AAAHH!" I shouted, my legs crushing him to me ferociously, as his tongue in my slit stopped me from cumming. I ran my hands through his hair violently, breathing harshly through clenched teeth.

"Louis, damn it! I c-can't take this! Let me cum!" He wiggled his tongue in my slit as a response, and I removed my hands from his hair to rake them across the tile in frustration, tossing my head back and forth. Finally, I felt his tongue start to move slowly out, my eyes bulging at his slow withdrawal. Once his tongue was out fucking Mount St. Helens was going to erupt from my dick.

When he got to the edge he stopped, looking at me with the fire of the devil in his eyes. I couldn't speak now, the pleasure being too much. My mouth hung open, my wide eyes trained on his as he removed his tongue completely, and I exploded.

" AAH! SHIT!" I arched off the tile, my cock spewing strips of white all over Louis' chest. After eleven pumps of my seed emptied on to him, I slumped to the ground, tired but still half hard from all of that. My legs were shaking, and my stomach was hot. I looked up at Louis, expecting to see a look of triumph but the look on his face made me fully hard in a matter of seconds. The lust in his eyes once again fueled my ferocity, and I sat up and crawled slowly to him, watching him lick his lips with the very tongue that just rocked my world. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"You were right Lou. _Now_ **_fuck_ **_me_.'' I hissed, and in seconds I was on my stomach, my legs spread, he prepared me faster than he ever had, and within a minute I felt his cock sliding into me. I shut my eyes in ecstasy, the feeling of my lover filling me being almost too much to bear.

He pulled me up against his chest, and I could hear him breathing raggedly. He thrust up into me with a "Fuck." He thrust again and again, his movements desperate and needy, making me whimper. With thrust he whispered a "Fuck!" Driving me wild. He hastily pressed me on my stomach again, laying his body on top of mine and humping me into the floor.  
"Uh, uh, uh, uh!" His little noises were whispered into my ear, as he banged me harder and faster into the floor.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" He said frantically, moving in and out of me like an animal. I bit my fist to keep from screaming in pleasure, so he took my arms and simply used them to hump me faster.

"AH!" I shouted, unable to keep it inside anymore. He was moving up and down and forward and back at a speed like he never had before. I could feel my release coming, and my walls tightened around him, sending us both over the edge.  
"Harry! SHIT!" He released inside me, while I came for the second time, tears of pure ecstasy building in my eyes. He lay against me after he finished, panting. We were both too spent from pleasure to say a word, and I fell asleep with my lover still comfortably inside me.


End file.
